Ghor
Ghor is a cybernetic Bounty Hunter, capable of merging his body into a large armorsuit. Biography Ghor is a veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII. During the war, Ghor was heavily injured, and was forced to modify much of his body with state-of-the-art cybernetic replacements. As a result, only 6% of his original body remains. However, Ghor still has personality, and is known for his empathy, compassion, and sense of humor. He is also gentle and intelligent, though is not skilled at fighting. He helps the weak, poor, and troubled by working as a Bounty Hunter for free or giving bounty money he earned to the victims of his targets.Galactic Federation Data: Ghor. Ghor also has a large armorsuit which doubles as a gunship and provides him with strong armaments. Merging with his suit causes his personality to about face, making him aggressive and violent. Ghor works very well with anything mechanical, causing him to be often hired for missions requiring computer infiltration or manipulation.Creature Data: Ghor. Without his armour he appears to be fairly weak however, as Samus is easily able to see him off with a few shots when he confronts her in the chamber beneath the Aurora unit in Skytown. Aiding the Galactic Federation Ghor, along with Rundas, Gandrayda, and Samus Aran, is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Ghor helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. He then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base. On the planet, he fights the various Space Pirates and defeats a Berserker Knight when Samus meets him on the planet. He tells Samus to fix one of the planet's broken generators and will continue battling Space Pirates. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Ghor awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at him, his body is now self-producing Phazon though with no negative effects. The Federation gives him a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send him to the planet Elysia to give the Aurora Unit on the planet a vaccine to cure it of Phazon corruption. However, he is unable to successfully control the Phazon inside his body and becomes corrupted by it. Corruption Samus Aran is sent to Elysia's floating network, SkyTown, to find out why contact was lost with him. When she lands on SkyTown, she finds his face being displayed on various computers and eventually finds his armorsuit being repaired by Repair Drones. Samus is required to enter a maintenance tunnel to access the port to input the vaccine, but is confronted by Ghor, who uses his Plasma Cannon to destroy vital circuitry that connects the Aurora unit to the Skytown network. Aurora Unit 217 then tasks Samus to retrieve Ghor's Plasma Cannon to repair the circuitry. Samus's gunship then sends her a transmission stating that an unknown entity is beating the hull of her ship. Once Samus arrives to stop him from destroying her gunship, Ghor fights her with the power of his armorsuit. The battle With a manic laugh Ghor activates a large frontal, red shield and continues to charge into Samus or attempt to crush her from the air and creating a seismic impact wave in the process. While he charges at Samus it is possible to freeze the fuel gel on the floor with an ice missle to make Ghor slip and fall over so that Samus can attack his generator. When the generator on the back is damaged to a certain degree the shield deactivates and Ghor will fire shoulder missiles and a large plasma beam until the shield is reactivated and he repeats the attack pattern until his face is severely damaged. When the shield is permanently destroyed a small lever appears under the machine and Samus can only get to it with ground-based attacks. Ghor then loses his frontal armor and starts to become desperate; when the damage of his machine becomes critical, he goes into hyper mode and uses all his maneuvers until Samus delivers the final blows at his head. Ghor's Mech then explodes and floats in the air while screaming as Dark Samus devours him, despite Samus's efforts to stop her. Afterwards the Plasma Beam appears where he was standing. References Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Bosses